Judged
by Shunkahah Wanagi
Summary: Not many people can say they experienced a life altering moment so immense that in the moment it happens you are brought to your knees. I could though. The moment clicked in my mind and my knees buckled into the cold mud. The rain was soaking into my every pore as I stared into the woods.I felt as if I had taken a wrecking ball to the gut. The air left my lungs with a whoosh.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Full Summary: Not many people can say they experienced a life altering moment so immense that in the moment it happens you are brought to your knees. I could though. The moment clicked in my mind and my knees buckled into the cold mud. The rain was soaking into my every pore as I stared into the woods. My eyes were stinging from the beads of water pelting them. The mud crept through the fabric of my jeans and slithered over my calves. My hair was sticking to my face as the wind took a few strands and whipped the cropped tresses around. I felt as if I had taken a wrecking ball to the gut. The whoosh of air left my lungs punctuated by the angry clap of thunder over head. _

* * *

><p><strong>JUDGED<strong>

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p>I have been told before that my eyes were demonic; black, emotionless, endless holes.<p>

The elders around me would whisper about how they grew darker as I aged. The adults of the tribe were almost afraid of me as a child. I was judged wrongly from such a young age.

The men of the tribe glared and puffed up their chest. They tried to intimidate me.

It never worked.

My peers judged me because of the apathy I displayed. I was an outcast and a mystery.

I was sent to counselors starting in 4th grade. They tried talking to me for years about what was bothering me. They tried different techniques and childish methods to get me to talk to them. I never said a word.

I didn't say hello. I didn't say goodbye. I sat in the room and stared at the countless psychologists year after year. I tried not to get angry though. If they set me off then they knew what was wrong.

But by high school, I was untouchable. I had perfected the concealed rage and mastered the rules of life.

My anger was the only emotion that I ever let come forth. My anger rivaled that of any known on the reservation. At 6'6" with muscles formed out of need, I was unstoppable. I was notorious for my fits of rage.

That's where I was right now; in a fit of rage.

Sam Uley stood in front of me with a fearful gaze fixed on my shaking form. His little goon stood behind him to the left of me watching with a pained expression.

I felt like heat was slithering up my spine starting at my tail bone. Once the heat reached the base of my skull, it expanded out into my limbs. The simmering heat seemed to coat all of my bones before intensifying. The heat got worse and worse until I was sweating thorough my jeans.

Then the dull ache from the heat started. It grew until I was screaming in pain.

My skin felt like it was peeling right off my body. The muscles I maintained seemed to be melting and dripping off my bones. Once I was bare of skin and muscle my bones bowed until the pressure was too much and they snapped; a splintering feel, not clean break.

Then voices began talking in the native tongue of our tribe. They were wondering if I spoke the native language, with I did but I wasn't going to share with them.

The pain suddenly stopped. The heat was gone in the blink of an eye. I was left on my hands and knees.

I let my eyes focus. I was staring at two wolves. They were keeping their eyes on me but were glancing at each other.

**Paul.**

I whipped around looking for the source of the voice.

**Paul, it's in your mind. We share a mind.**

A dark, vicious snarl ripped through the air and echoed off the trees. I again looked around for the source.

**Paul it was you. I'm Sam Uley. The myths about our tribe descending from wolves are true. Within certain bloodlines and under the right circumstances, our body takes on a spirit wolf. You're a spirit warrior now. **

My eyes snapped to my body. I was staring at a silver fur coated chest and legs with two massive paws digging into the soil of my backyard. My gaze slowly returned to the wolves in front of me.

The larger wolf had a black coat with yellow eyes. The one slightly behind it to the left of me was a mixture of dark and light browns with forest green eyes.

The fear in their eyes was directed at me. I fed on it almost. I liked people being scared of me.

The black wolf growled lowly at the same time the brown one stalked forward.

**I am your alpha Paul. You will respect me.**

I snarled letting the anger and dark quality in my head flow out.

_Earn it._

The brown one, Jared I assumed, lunged at me with his pack status on repeat in his mind.

His paw made contact with my shoulder but did nothing. His body slammed into mine but didn't move me.

_I'm bigger then you._

I slammed both my paws down onto his throat before he could roll over and stand up. My back right paw pressed down on his stomach as I crushed his trachea.

Sam snarled at me viciously as Jared's thoughts became fuzzy. I released after a few minutes.

Jared was unconscious but alive. I stepped over his limp form and ducked my head snarling at Sam. I wasn't respecting anyone without them earning.

Sam snarled at me but his mind was a jumbled mess of Jared and some woman. Her face was marred with deep angry scars.

_Tssk. Tssk. Tssk. Alpha wolf harmed a female? Disrespectful. _

Sam's emotions burst through the seams of his mind with raw power. I staggered back from the self hate that poured out of him. Jared began to stir as the emotional onslaught continued.

My thoughts suddenly weren't my own. A foreign feel to them lingered as a memory played on repeat.

_**A woman stood with her arms waving around as she yelled at me. She was so angry and it hurt that she was mad. I wanted to make it stop so badly. Her pain began to show as tears fell down her cheeks as she yelled. I tried to talk but she wouldn't let me. She began yelling about how much of a jackass I was; about how terrible I was. She screamed that she hated me and that I ruined her life. The heat that had been slowly creeping up my spine burst forth and tore through me. I watched in slow motion as my hand morphed into a paw and my nails grew into dagger like claws tearing into her precious face. **_

The memory stopped suddenly. I was alone in my head. I was on my hands and knees, my actual hands and knees.

"I don't do emotions. Keep that shit to yourself." I snapped standing up.

Jared was trying shakily to stand up. His forest green eyes stared at me in disbelief as I walked into my cabin leaving him with Sam.

I walked through my backdoor opening up into the kitchen. The black stained cabinets created a small U-shape with stainless steel appliances. To my left was the archway into my study. Bookcases covered the far wall and the room held an eerie feel to it.

I passed through the kitchen into my living room. The blood red of the carpets crawled up the walls and faded into black. A small black couch and a fire place was dead center of the room. To my right was my bedroom. I walked into the room and found a pair of boxers and shorts before lying down on my California king. The bed was a giant pile of black and red. The black carpet and silver walls were covering me in the familiar darkness of my life.

I tried not to think about the fact that I just changed into a giant dog and choked another 'pack-mate'. It bothered me. When things bother me I resort to anger.

"Paul?" Sam's voice called as I listened to his soft footfalls cross my kitchen.

I snarled demonically in warning. I don't want people in my house.

I heard his steps falter slightly, "Paul you may not respect me but if I choose so you will be given commands. I need to explain this all to you!"

I glared at his form blocking the light from my living room.

"Get this straight. I don't want you in my house. I don't talk. I don't do people. I don't like people. You want to talk go ahead and ramble from my backyard." I stated with a low growl.

Sam glared at me and stood his ground.

_At least he isn't a push over. _

I glared right back and crossed my arms, "Make this quick Uley."

Sam's eyes flashed angrily.

I stared at him with an emotionless expression twisting my wrist in the 'go on' motion.

"You may be an apathetic jackass but you are stuck with me and Jared now. Get use to it. I am your alpha whether you like it or not. If you choose to continue ignoring me, I will alpha order you. You cannot choke out your brother-"

I growled deeply and menacingly, "You are not my _brothers_," I spat the disgusting word, "I don't care if I'm stuck in this pack don't you ever categorize yourself as my family."

Sam started at me with concern in his eyes. I hated when people gave me that look. It was a knowing look.

I broke my own rule. Don't get angry at something they said or they know what's wrong.

I snarled and shoved past him rushing out of my house. I hit the grass and exploded.

I attacked the trees in my rage.

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note:<span> I must thank my pre-reader **Sam Winchesters Love Child**. She is amazing!_

_Thank you for the read! Review and tell me what you thought! I enjoy criticism, it helps me better my writing so go a head and tell me if you didn't like it. This story is going to be uploaded and updated kinda slowly. I would like to perfect this story and progress is better than I did with my other stories._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Author's Note: thank you to my lovely pre reader, **Sam winchesters love child**! Great girl right there!_

* * *

><p><strong>Judged<strong>

_Chapter 2_

* * *

><p>Jared had a hard time accepting that I had not only beaten him in a fight, but I took his place in the pack. I was second in command now. Sam and I got into a fight about a week after I had phased. He beat me so I at least respect that he is alpha. As a man, I'm not too sure just yet.<p>

I was walking behind Sam and Jared as we made our way through the woods to Sam's house. He wants me to meet his girlfriend already.

I was told last week that she is his imprint. What is an imprint? Jared told me to just watch them interact. He told me not to say something about her scars either.

I stayed quiet about that advice. I'm a douche bag to most people but women are a different story. Unless I have reason to be rude, women are generally just ignored.

She is our alpha female as Jared would put it.

Sam's house was a small cottage set with the forest curled around it. It had a girlish flare to it seeing as he lived with his girl. I could smell the food cooking from the edge of the woods. It made my mouth water.

I started hunting my food in wolf form now. I can't afford the amount of food it takes for me to feed myself.

Walking into the back yard Jared nudged my shoulder and nodded towards Sam. I glared at Jared for touching me, taking an obvious step away from him before looking to Sam.

He has sped up and was practically jogging to get to his backdoor.

Jared and I followed quickly to watch him. Jared had a stupid grin on his face. He thinks imprints are funny for some reason. He thinks Sam is whipped.

Entering the house Sam bee lined for a petite woman in the kitchen.

She had long black hair straight as paper and down to her waist. She was probably 5'5" and was tiny. Her face was beautiful except for the scars running down the left side of her face.

The scar closest inward just missed the edge of her eye and trailed down her cheek hitting the corner of her mouth. It pulled her mouth down into a frown no matter how much she smiled. The scar in the middle started just to the left of her temple and trailed down the side of her face onto her neck. The last scar started behind her ear and curled around the back of her neck.

Sam kissed the start of each scar as she smiled her lopsided smile and giggled at him. Her hands were fisted in his shirt as his arms held her tightly against him. He planted kisses all over her face before sweetly kissing his lips. She sighed and buried her face in his chest.

_He loves her. _My mind whispered.

Jared gave a little snicker and I glared at him sideways before returning my attention at the couple.

"Paul this is my girl Emily. Emily, our newest br-" Sam stopped himself looking at me with an apology in his eyes, "Pack mate Paul."

She gave me a little smile, "It's nice to finally meet you Paul. I've been bugging Sam about him bringing you home for a month now."

"Nice to meet you too Emily." I said as happily as I could manage. My voice was always so devoid of emotion it was hard to put it back in.

She must have been warned because she didn't even frown at my emotionless face and false sounding voice. She simply smiled a little bigger and turned around grabbing a little plate of food.

"Dig in boys!" She laughed sitting at the table.

I narrowed my eyes at Sam. He didn't tell me I had to spend time here.

Emily's hand was on my arm then.

I tensed and growled automatically.

She jerked back apologizing. Sam was holding me against the wall before I could even say something.

"Don't you ever snarl at her, she didn't know." He viciously snarled in my face.

I glared at him until he let me go, "I didn't mean to growl at her."

I turned to Emily who was looking guilty with sad puppy eyes, "I don't like being touched. I didn't mean to growl at you. I was just taken off guard."

Emily gave me a sad smile, "I'm sorry I touched you. You just looked somewhat angry. Please, eat."

Sam ran his hands all over her making sure I didn't break her with my growl. I rolled my eyes at that as I grabbed enough food for three people.

Jared made stupid jokes and played with his food making Emily laugh. I ate silently, watching Sam and Emily interact with one another.

He smiled softly whenever she looked at him and his body seemed to relax when she laughed. If she shifted to the left so did he. When she leaned towards him, he put his arm around the back of her chair. They were breathing in accord too.

_Their hearts were beating in harmony._ I realized as the night went on.

Sam and Emily were getting more food in the kitchen as Jared polished off his 4th plate.

"They're in sync." I said quietly.

Jared looked at me and smiled, "You noticed huh?"

"You told me to so I could see what an imprint was," I said shoving more meat in my mouth, "Their like two halves of the same person."

Jared smiled an almost prideful smile, "Bingo. Imprints are the wolf's other half; their soul mate."

"I didn't mean to growl at her." I stated. I don't treat women badly.

"I know dude. If it was just some chick, Sam wouldn't care but it's his imprint. He will let me and you die before he lets her get hurt by anything." Jared said smiling at me.

"Do you ever stop smiling?" I growled lightly. It was almost irritating.

Jared smirked then, "You may be an asshole with no emotions but I am a happy camper thank you."

I glared at him growling.

"Knock it off you two." Sam ordered walking into the room with Emily close behind.

I was finished with the plate and didn't feel like being here anymore.

"It was nice meeting you Emily. I'm gonna patrol Sam." I stated putting my plate near the sink.

I was pulling off my shorts in the forest before Emily could respond to me.

"He's better than you guys said he'd be." I heard her faintly say.

I scoffed as I phased. My paws hit the ground and I was off.

I learned the patrol route within a week of becoming a giant wolf. I liked running. I liked the freedom of it.

Sam and Jared let me patrol all I wanted. I patrolled long shifts and did them every day. It was relaxing. I let my mind go blank as I ran.

After a couple laps, I began hunting. My fridge was running low.

I stalked a group of deer until I had about 5 deer.

I looked around trying to figure out where I ended up. About 300 ft from me was an old fort.

The tree it was attached to was falling over and had moss covering it. The wood was falling apart and rotting. Most of the fort was moss covered. The swing tied to the next tree was covered in moss and vines too.

I slowly approached the area.

I pictured my little fort as it use to be before I stopped coming out to it. My dad had built it for me when I was a little kid.

I vaguely remembered my mom pushing me on the swing one morning before all the shit hit the fan; before I figured out the pattern.

This little place was my escape for so long. I hid here when I needed to get away from my parents. I loved this place.

I walked up to the front of the fort. Lying on the ground was a little plush hippo. My grandmother gave that to me before she passed. He was worn and dirty. His fur was destroyed from the weather.

The pain I kept so deep in my soul leaked out. I whimpered and laid down with my nose next to the hippo.

I closed my eyes remembering the little guy when I got him. I carried him everywhere. When I couldn't do that anymore, I hid him here. I didn't want something to happen to him.

Memories of me playing in the fort alone with my hippo played like a home video in my head for an hour. My hippo was my only friend growing up. I left him here and forgot about him.

How I had wandered into the backyard of mine old house was beyond me. I nudged the little hippo into the fort with my eyes closed. I didn't want to see what was in the decaying play house.

I grabbed my meat and ran to my house. I couldn't shake the pain slowly filling my heart.

Once I had al l the meat at my house I took off running. I ran until I was in the remote part of La Push. I tore into the trees until I was exhausted.

I ran back to my meat and phased out. I started the work of skinning and gutting the deer. It took me hours. Jared at some point showed up and just sat on my porch. He knew better than to enter my house.

"You seem angrier than usual." He said as I slit the stomach of the last deer.

I glanced at him in my peripherals grunting in response as the guts hit the grass.

"Eventually you'll accept us as at least friends. Right?" He asked as he began helping me clean up the mess.

I stayed silent for a few minutes. Jared let me think as he helped.

_I'm stuck with them indefinitely so I guess that eventually I would be nicer to them. I don't really do too well with people though. _

"I don't know." I finally stated.

"It was instinct to fight when you joined the pack. If more guys phase then you'll have to fight them too. It won't be by choice you just will." He stated grabbing some meat to cut.

I looked at him, pausing my cutting.

"I don't have anything against you. I just don't understand you." He admitted looking at me for a moment.

I went back to cutting; quietly thinking again.

"I don't plan on you ever really understanding me Jared. I'm a closed off person. I don't really like people and I'm not friendly. I have a reputation for being apathetic. As rude and mean as I come off I'm not. I get that I'm stuck with you and Sam for a long time so I guess eventually I'll be a friend to you but-"

"Right now we haven't earned it?" He interrupted.

"But I just don't trust you guys." I finished cutting the next hunk of meat.

Jared nodded as he grabbed more meat to cut. He silently helped me cut all the meat and store it. He didn't touch me but he smiled at me before he left.

I went to sleep thinking about Jared and Sam. I trust myself and only myself. I don't know if I will ever trust Sam and Jared.

I slipped into dreams of my fort and hippo. The scents of my parents hung in the air and burned into my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Judged<strong>

_Chapter 3_

* * *

><p>Sam had taken to teaching more about the legends and about the cold ones. I think he is just assuming that I don't know them. He doesn't know that I speak our native tongue either.<p>

My family only spoke English to outsiders and when we weren't at our own house. I grew up with the language. I learned English after I started kindergarten.

Jared and Sam would occasionally speak it around me. They normally were talking about my attitude. I didn't want them to know I spoke it just yet.

**Let's go get some of Emily's cooking. **

_I can't hang around long. I have to stock my fridge._

We trotted through the woods silently. The faint scent of vampire still lingered.

About a week ago, we ran into a lone blood sucker. The scent was disgusting; sugar, bleach, and rotting flesh. It made me sick the first time I smelled it.

Sam gave a wolfish laugh at the memory of me retching.

I growled softly at him.

He just turned and smiled at me with his wolfish grin.

**Did we ever tell you about your wolf's eyes?**

_Nope, but I know they are different from your actual eyes from seeing you and Jared._

Sam had yellow eyes as a wolf but brown like a typical native. Jared's wolf had vibrant green eyes.

**You're wolf has red eyes. **

Sam thought about what he was looking at than; me.

My wolf was very muscular. I was the biggest wolf in that department. I was a few inches shorter than Sam but taller than Jared. My fur was a silver color looking the most like an actual wolf. The eyes though were a deep blood red.

_Cool._

I began trotting towards Sam's place thinking about the eyes.

**We don't know why they are like that. Different colors that is.**

I mentally shrugged as the smell of Emily's cooking wafted to the forest.

I phased back pulling on my shorts. Emily was a great cook. I loved her cooking.

I met her a month ago. I've been a wolf for 3 months now.

She got use to my habits within a week. She doesn't touch me and she completely ignores my apathetic demeanor.

I always sit quietly and observe her and Sam. It's interesting.

Sam hasn't brought up imprinting to me yet but it interests me. They act like one person while being different. They always look at each other like they just fell in love and they greet one another like they haven't seen each other in weeks as opposed to a few hours.

Sam and she had their little hello session as I went and sat next to Jared on the couch.

Jared started coming by to help me with the meat every time I went hunting. He didn't speak or ask any questions like the first time. He just silently helped me and then left.

I could tolerate him a lot more now.

As I sat down, I could see Jared smirk out of the corner of my eye. Sam's eyes got wider as he watched me sit near him. I normally sat as far as I could from the pack.

Jared had a tattoo show on.

"Are we able to get tattoos?" I asked as Emily smiled at my display of sitting near Jared.

Jared smiled widely, "Hell yea we can and they will heal so quickly we can get so many."

"We have to go to the tribal one though. He knows about us since he is on the council." Sam added.

"Do you want one?" Emily asked sitting on the chair near Jared.

She never tried to test where my boundaries were. She just let me set them.

"Yup." I answered watching the TV closely.

Sam sat in his recliner just watching me. He seemed enthralled that I sat near Jared. Emily smiled at me before getting up to get the food done.

The sound and smell of cooking was comforting. The quiet thrum of our hearts was relaxing. No matter how much I distrusted Sam and Jared, my wolf took comfort in the smell of their wolves.

We ate the same as we normally did. Jared made Emily laugh and Sam acted like the moon revolving around his Earth, Emily.

After 5 plates of food, I said my goodbyes and left.

I found a few deer and caught rabbit and fish for variety. Getting the food home I ended up passing my old house; my parents' house.

I could hear the TV blaring as my father drank. My mother was screaming her lungs out at him. I cringed as I heard a fist connect with someone's flesh. They were both screaming then.

I ran home faster as some ache slithered out from deep in my heart.

Jared was already cleaning the fish when I finally got home with the last deer.

He had gotten through 7 of the fish and a few rabbits as I came up beside him and started on the last few fish.

"A new kid is showing signs of phasing." Jared said after about an hour of gutting and skinning.

I paused my cutting, "Who?"

Jared laughed lightly, "Embry Call."

I tried to think about whom that was. I wasn't a friendly person but I was observant. I knew more than people thought I did.

"I thought he was from Makah?" I asked putting the last bunny to the side for cutting.

"So did we, but he is bulking up and getting moody. His father must be from the tribe." Jared said quietly.

"Why do you sound bothered by that?" I asked knowing I was missing something.

"The only people that could possibly father a kid Embry's age were all married with kids." Jared explained.

"Well, who could have cheated on their wife?" I asked.

"Quil Atera II, Harry Clearwater, Joshua Uley, Joseph Lahote, or Billy Black." He said muttering my father's name.

"Probably my father or Sam's dad. Both we already know slept around." I mumbled.

I stopped cutting then. My head jerked up to look at Jared.

"You could have a brother dude." Jared said with a sad expression.

His eyes lite up a little though, "I think this has to be the most emotion I've seen you display and you look mildly surprised."

I scowled at him for the comment making him laugh.

We went back to cutting being silent until we were done.

"When do you think he will phase?" I asked.

"Sam thinks he will join the pack within a month. He's generally really calm though so it could be more. Poor kid is only 17." Jared said as he began walking away from me.

I went into my house, putting away the food before going into my study.

I sat down at my desk and started to draw. I'm an amazing artist. I learned that when one of the psychologists asked me to draw a picture for them.

I loved it too. I had already drawn my wolf and Jared's. I was working on Sam's now.

I worked into the night eventually falling asleep thinking about my next drawing.

* * *

><p>Sam's howl echoed in my mind waking me up. I growled rolling over. I hated that he could do that.<p>

I phased thinking of ways to rip his vocal cords out. Jared laughed at my thoughts mentally agreeing with him.

**It's tradition Paul. Get over it.** Sam laughed coming into view.

_What?_

**It's the first of the month Paul.**

I groaned. Sam makes the first of the month this weird pack bonding day. He woke us up at 7am to hang out in wolf form.

This would be my sixth 'bonding' as Sam would call it. We had one about a week after I phased and every 1st since. I phased 6 months ago.

Jared laughed at my distain and took off running towards the river. I loped after him as he began taunting Sam and I about being slow.

I didn't normally join in with them. We raced a few times last month but that was the extent of my bonding.

Jared always started this event off with swimming. Sam and he wrestled last time.

I got to the river before Sam. I watched Jared as he swam around the river looking like a real dog. I took my spot on this rock that was like a platform extending out over the river. I thought as Jared and Sam tried to figure out who could hold their breath longer.

The past 3 months Jared and Sam have made a huge effort to show me that I could trust them. I guess they have slowly become more like my pack mates then the people I'm stuck with. I still don't really like them touching me but if they warn me before hand, I can handle it.

Sam jumped into the river laughing the wolfish laugh we manage. I waiting until Jared was close to the rock ledge I was perched on before jumping in.

I landed right on top of Jared scaring him.

He broke the surface coughing.

_**You scared the fuck out of me!**_

I gave him a mental smirk.

His muzzle pulled back into what resembled a smile, a wide smile.

We swam around the river for a few hours playing around.

Sam was trying to pull Jared under the water as I pushed my paws on his back.

Sam was faintly thinking about how happy he was that I was participating in this day. Jared was feeling triumphant.

I tried to ignore the faint thoughts.

A faint sugary smell wafted over the river then. Sam and Jared were under water and couldn't smell it.

I stopped playing around and got out of the river on the opposite side from where we entered.

I sniffed around trying to figure out the direction of the smell. Sam and Jared came up wondering where I had gone.

_**Paul! **_

Someone's thoughts forced the image of a vampire leaping at me into my head.

I jerked around to see a blonde leech mere feet from me. He hit me in the chest like a semi truck. I went flying through the air into a tree. The trunk snapped on impact and fell over me.

I scrambled out of the way of the falling tree wheezing and gasping for air. The blond monster stood with jeans, no shoes, and a camouflage jacket. His hair was up in a ratty pony tail.

Sam and Jared were scrambling to get out of the river. Jared was out first and stood snarling in front of me protectively before I could catch my breath.

Sam's thoughts were screaming in my head.

_Shut up! It knocked the wind out of me. I'm fine. _

Jared's growls were deep and dark as two more vampires came out of the woods.

"James! What have you done!?" a dreaded guy snarled looking at us in fear.

_**Fear!**_ A raspy angry voice purred darkly.

_What the hell was that?!_

_**What was what?**_

_You didn't hear that raspy voice?_

**That's your wolf Paul. We can't hear that.**

_**Rip. Kill. Burn. Fear!**_ The voice purred in joy.

I stalked forward slowly, snarling demonically.

The blond one smirked and stood straight, "I found puppies."

Sam and Jared snarled along with me. Jared stood in front of the guy with dreads while Sam was looking at a red head.

_Blondie is mine. _

Sam lunged first and caught the red head's arm. Blondie stepped to grab Sam leaving himself open. I lunged for him knocking into his side sinking my teeth into his throat. Jared's target ran off with him hot on his heels.

Sam and I tore apart the two we had as they screamed out to each other. I crushed blondie in my jaws silencing his screams. The red heads screams filled with agony as I phased back and set her friend on fire.

Soon Sam's prey was silenced too. Jared came trotting back with the dreaded leech in pieces.

As the last parts burned, Jared and Sam phased back.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Jared.

"Not a scratch," Jared said quickly coming over to me, "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded before looking at me. Jared grabbed my shoulder.

I tensed and let a little growl out. His hand gently pushed against my chest.

"No breaks. No bruises I assume." Jared said quietly to Sam ignoring my warning.

I shrugged his hand off me. Jared looked at me with a small smile, "I had to make sure you were okay. Sorry."

I stared at him with narrowed eyes.

I wasn't going to snap at him for being concerned. Sam and Jared were the closest people to me.

I nodded at him quickly punching his shoulder, "Don't touch me without warning next time."

He smiled widely at me. Sam smiled too.

We phased back and hopped over the river to get back on reservation land. We ended up in a clearing I had created in the first month of my phase.

The area was covered in wild flowers and tall grass now.

I plopped down and rested my head on my paws. Jared laid down and rolled onto his back next to me. Sam laughed at Jared's puppy-esque habits.

Sam sniffed around the clearing and chased a few squirrels around before stretching out on the other side of me.

Jared had drifted off to sleep a few minutes ago. Our dreams were never visible for some reason. Sam and I let the other think without interruption until sleep claimed us too.

I woke up first. It was late afternoon now. Jared and Sam had shifted in their sleep a lot. They were pressed against me and tangled.

Jared was curled towards me with his head on my back. Sam was curled around me almost with his paw over mine under my throat.

It was comfortable, truth be told.

Sam had said we would act like a real pack once I accepted them more. I did notice it too.

I was getting more comfortable with them. Sam and Jared were able to be near me more and Emily hugged me hello the other day. Jared always held conversations when he helped me with the meat. Sam patrolled with me more often and sometimes even asked me questions. Sam and Jared were always touching each other. They said it was a pack thing.

Eventually I would do it too Sam had told me.

Jared's thoughts weren't blank anymore. Picked up my head and looked at him as he started into the woods.

_**I was trying to give you privacy. I couldn't keep blank with you thinking about how we're closer. **_

_Well…you guys are cuddling with me. It was a given train of thought. _

_**I know you don't see it but you are a brother to me Paul. I know Sam thinks it too. We're here for a long time and we have your back no matter what.**_

I replayed the words in my mind as Jared continued resting his head on my back looking at the woods.

Sam started to stir. He yawned stretching a little.

His thoughts were quiet as he observed how I was awake but staying where I was. Jared gave a small mental smile.

Sam listened silently as I replayed Jared words in my head.

**I know you don't like that term Paul but to us you are a brother. You're part of this pack; our pack.**

I let his words circle with Jared's.

_You may not be brothers to me, but you're my friends. My Pack._

_Author's Note: Thank you to my amazing pre-reader/beta **Mali Love**! _

_Review and critique! I take all comments to help better my writting! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Author's Note: to the reader who asked if Paul was autistic, that's a no. Autistic kids generally don't like being touched but are usually friendly depending on where they land on the spectrum. Paul isn't trusting and his an asshole, but not autistic. Why he is the way he is will be leaked a little soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Judged<strong>

_Chapter 4_

* * *

><p>It's been a year since I phased. Jared and Sam are my best friends. Embry phased about a three days after we were attacked by those three nomads.<p>

His wolf was a grey color with black spots on his back. His eyes were a clear blue. The moment we were phased together my wolf whispered brother to me.

Tiffany Call admitted to him that my father was his father.

I had a little brother.

I was cruel to him for 3 months. I hated that he existed.

"_I didn't make dad cheat you know. Why do you hate me so much?!" He yelled after he got me alone._

"_I don't give a fuck that he cheated on that psychopath. I hate that you got to grow up without him!" I snapped quietly. _

Embry didn't ask about it after that, but we had a mutual understanding.

He was a quiet kid to begin with but he almost never spoke around me. We didn't talk a lot but he was normally at my side.

"Paul?" Embry's voice broke through my thoughts.

We were sitting in Sam's backyard. I was watching Sam and Jared with their imprints. Jared imprinted about a month ago.

I hummed in response.

"Is our dad still around here?" He whispered to me.

I turned towards him with a glare. He shrunk back slightly.

"Our father lives with my mother in the same house they always have been in." I stated.

"He didn't leave? He was here the whole time?" He asked with a desperate sound.

"I told you once before and I won't say it again Embry. You don't want to know him and you sure as fuck didn't miss out on anything," I sighed turning towards him, "Why can't you accept that?"

"Because you grew up with both your parents Paul. I grew up going home to just my mom and being called a bastard by everyone."

"You grew up with a mom. You grew up with Quil and Jacob. You had someone trying to stand up for you," I growled lowly, "I grew up with an egg donor and a sperm donor. I grew up with school psychologists and social workers."

Embry frowned with pity in his eyes.

I growled standing up and stalking towards the woods.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut with Embry. I felt like I needed him to know this shit as my little brother but I didn't want anyone hearing anything.

Sam and Jared were my best friends but they didn't know anything. They knew the main problem just from being around me for a year and being inside my head.

"Paul!" Emily called as I burst into my wolf.

Emily wasn't someone you could say no to. She was just too nice.

I turned and slowly walked towards her. Sam stood nervously behind her. He was antsy with my near her at all since I growled at her all those months ago.

She gave me a small smile as Kim came running out of the house with Jared following close behind her.

Jared and Kim were sickly sweet. It was disgusting to have to see in person and then more in wolf with him. She's a quiet girl but she works perfectly for Jared.

They were just like Sam and Emily; same heartbeat and same breathing. They were two people of the same person.

Kim held out a big basket with food in it. I sighed mentally. No matter what happened they were handing me food if I tried to leave before I ate.

I took the basket handle carefully in my mouth and dipped my head in thanks.

Embry gave me a weak smile with sorrow in his eyes. He couldn't help but ask.

I trotted away dropping the basket off at my house before running patrol for a few hours.

The air began to turn cool and heavy with rain. I got to my backyard just as the rain began to fall.

Embry was sitting in my living room asleep on the couch.

No matter how many times I told him to sleep at his own place he ended up on my couch. When he finally got his mom to tell him who his father was, he ignored her for weeks. Months later and he still hasn't fixed the tear in their relationship. He was more comfortable around me then his mother and I wasn't very nice to him most of the time.

I turned the light out and went to my room to sleep.

* * *

><p>Embry was making food in my kitchen when I woke up. He always made breakfast when he crashed here.<p>

"Morning Paul." Embry smiled lightly as I shuffled into the kitchen.

"Mornin' small fry." I grumbled as I made coffee.

Embry looked back at the pan of bacon with a slight blush on his face. I use to taunt him about being so small when he first phased. Over time, it was just his nickname from me. I wasn't out right kind to him, I had trouble accepting people like that but I could at least show him he was accepted somehow.

"Sam said he wants me to patrol with you today." He said as we ate the food he made.

Sam normally let me patrol alone so I didn't have to guard my thoughts so much.

I gave Embry a confused look. He simply shrugged with the same unknowing look.

We cleaned up the dishes and set off.

Embry was still fascinated with the way our senses worked. His mind replayed everything he was seeing and the amazement he felt flowed freely from his mind.

I silently listened to his thoughts calmed by the innocent easy thoughts. Embry was running ahead of me.

Sugar and bleach?

I snarled violently as my wolf screamed to protect Embry.

He had faltered in his steps as the smell hit his nose. He froze completely at my growl.

Paul?

I leapt over him and crouched lowly as two vampires stopped in front of us on the opposite side of the river.

Embry had never encountered a vampire before.

The leeches were staring at us in awe. The man had slicked back golden hair with high end looking clothes. The women had caramel colored hair that hung in lose curls down her shoulders.

I snarled demonically at the bloodsuckers.

"Esme dear, stay behind me," The man whispered, "They don't seem friendly."

_No shit! _

I thought vamps had red eyes…

I let out a long howl for Sam as Embry sat behind me panicked. He started to howl panicked as the leeches just looked at us.

**What's wrong?**

_**What?**_

_Leeches._

**Stand down! Those are the Cullens!**

"Are you two part of Sam's Pack?" The woman asked quietly.

_Sam_. I snarled viciously.

Sam came jogging out of the bushes human. I circled in front to keep him protected. Jared flanked me and Embry flanked Sam.

"Carlisle, Esme. What are you doing around here?" Sam asked as politely as he could.

"It's good to see you have some help Sam." Carlisle said eyeing me.

Sam paused for a moment as I kept my eyes on the monsters across from us.

"Yes, this is Paul and Jared. Embry is over here." Sam said slowly.

The woman, Esme, looked at me and just froze for a moment.

Carlisle looked back at her before following her line of sight. He looked at me a little confused.

"There's so much blood Carlisle…I-" she seemed to choke back tears.

Carlisle looked at me with an angry expression and blocked her view of me. She calmed the moment she couldn't see me anymore.

I looked at Sam in confusion.

Sam was looking at me with sorrow in his eyes. I hated when he looked at me like that but I was confused and wanted to know what the hell just happened.

_**Some vampires have powers remember? **_

_Yeah so?_

_**She has one. She can see a person's soul and feel the emotions of it when she is looking at them. Your soul is bloody apparently. **_

I snorted and shut my mind as tightly as I could.

_**And the wall is up…**_

How does he do that?

_**Lots of practice and a strong will to keep people out of his past.**_

Jared licked my muzzle lightly. It always seemed like such a weird thing to do but we were a pack. It was instinct to touch and comfort one another.

"What are you here for Carlisle?" Sam asked slightly annoyed.

"Our son and his girlfriend have moved back in with us. She wanted to move here. She was born in Seattle." Carlisle stated wrapping an arm around his wife.

"This is your warning then? How long?" Sam growled lightly.

"We will be here in about a month. We need to tie up loose ends." Esme said avoiding looking at anyone.

Sam gave a jerky nod and turned to leave. Jared and I growled at them and kept our backs to Sam as we left.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck do you mean they can fucking live here! They are fucking bloodsuckers Sam!" I yelled.<p>

"The last pack made a treaty with them. They don't drink from humans. We are honoring the treaty." He said keeping his head held high.

Emily and Kim were standing in the corner with Jared protecting them. Embry was standing near me trying to calm me down.

"Paul, they won't be on the reservation." Embry tried.

"We are supposed to protect humans! Not invite a coven of 8 to live in Forks!" I roared shaking harder.

Jared pressed Kim and Emily farther into the corner behind him. Kim had never seen my fits but Emily knew the drill.

"Outside Paul. Emily doesn't want to be fixing the dining room again." Sam stated lowly.

The familiar heat slithered up my spine as I snarled at him. I closed my eyes trying to calm down. The heat still intensified though. I opened my eyes as Kim whimpered.

"W-What's wrong with his eyes?" Kim asked with fear in her voice.

"Our wolfs' have different colored eyes than ours. His wolf has red eyes." Jared said trying to get her to shut up.

She was terrified of me. I tried not to get angry at the pack and I tried my hardest not to get angry around the imprints. Emily understood the pain of rejection since she got her scars. Kim though didn't understand.

I shivered from the heat as I tried to get outside without breaking anything. Sam sighed in relief once I got into the grass.

I exploded through my clothes and howled an enraged sounded. I took off running the patrol route until I was too tired to run anymore.

* * *

><p>I had collapsed outside along the river in exhaustion last night. Waking up I was met with Embry sleeping against me.<p>

I growled lowly but he didn't wake up.

I couldn't shake this kid. I couldn't help but feel close to him despite not knowing him. We shared the same blood.

I huffed and laid my head down. Embry was only a wolf for 6 months but he was already able to ask me questions that would have gotten Jared or Sam punched. He touches me constantly and my wolf loves it while I just want to kill something.

Embry's mind slowly came out of its sleep. I glowed lowly at him once his mind was fully awake.

I felt a burst of apology as he scrambled away from me. He phased back and yanked on his shorts.

I shook out my fur and followed suit.

"You know I don't like being touched without warning." I snapped.

"Sorry." He mumbled looked down sheepishly.

"Why were you even sleeping near me to begin with?" I asked pulling on my shorts.

He had no reason to really sleep near me. He had his own house and he generally was sleeping on my couch.

He blushed slightly and picked at his nails avoiding my gaze. I narrowed my eyes and stalked away from him.

He, like usual, followed me like a little puppy. I got to my house and pulled on a t shirt before walking towards Embry's home.

"Embry?" Ms. Call quietly asked as we entered the house.

She knew about the wolves and was quick to use our supernatural senses to her advantage. She rounded the corner with a slight smile on her face.

That is until she saw me.

Ms. Call had never liked me. I always had assumed it was for the same reasons as the rest of the reservation. But she didn't like me because I grew up with my father.

I don't think she knew just how terrible that was.

"Oh. Paul." She mumbled awkwardly.

"Get a shirt Embry. If you're going to follow me like a puppy you are at least going to wear your own clothes." I ordered standing near the front door.

Embry nodded and dashed to his room. Ms. Call just stared at me.

"Does he ask questions about Joe?" she whispered after a moment or two.

"All the time." I stated blandly.

"What do you tell him?" She asked stepping towards me slightly.

"I tell him he was better off without him. But of course just like you; he doesn't seem to understand the concept of stop asking and get over it." I snapped.

She gave me a confused look. Ms. Call wasn't one to really pay attention to the world around her.

"You were just another fuck. Embry didn't, doesn't, and won't ever exist to him. Get over it. I will tell you once just as I told Embry. He is a piece of shit that shouldn't have ever become a parent."

_If you could even call him that. _

Embry came into the room looking apologetic for his mother. He knows I don't like people asking.

She looked shocked and hurt. She shut her mouth though and just looked at Embry with a pleading look.

His gaze hardened as he caught her look.

"I'll probably stay at Paul's tonight again." He snapped walking quickly to the door.

I shook my head and walked out after him. He was fucking up something good. He was always close with his mother.

"You shouldn't shut her out so much." I said after a few blocks.

"Oh like you do to everyone?" He hissed looking at me.

I stopped walking and just looked at him. Embry had never spoken like that to anyone let alone me.

"I learned it was better to shut people out. I didn't have someone there to begin with. You do. Besides I have the pack." I stated folding my arms over my chest.

He glared at me, "You barely speak to me and you are hardly friendly with people. I'm surprised you even told Jared and Sam about our dad."

"I didn't tell them shit. Why do you think I told them anything? I don't want to fucking relive that absolute hell. You know more than they do and you still don't know shit." I snapped at my little brother.

"Then fucking tell me! Haven't you ever heard that it's bad to bottle feelings?" He snapped clenching his fists tightly.

I ground my teeth together trying to stay calm.

"I'd stop bringing it up if I knew what was so damn bad about our dad. What was your mom like? Did you have your own room? Did you have family dinners? What? What was so terrible that you shut out ever person because of it? I'm your fucking brother and I can't even touch you without you snarling at me like a psychopath!" He yelled.

I couldn't keep the shaking down. I stiffly moved to the woods needing the cover of the trees. I was still the most volatile and dangerous out of the pack. Embry has so much more control then I do.

I exploded into my wolf. I snarled and snapped my teeth taking out trees in the process.

Jared and Sam had been phased and quickly left. They gave me privacy when I had a meltdown.

Embry though was trying to get himself killed. He phased with his mouth running.

How could anyone be so damn bad that you can't even let your brother be your friend!

The damn broke then. The wall that I constructed so tightly and kept so strong exploded letting so many thoughts through. My heart exploded from the pain that accompanied my memories.

Embry saw everything and his sorrowful howls soon joined mine as I relived my childhood with my little brother sitting front row.

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note<span>: thank you for reading! Review and critique! Thank you to me pre reader mali love, she's amazing!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Judged<strong>

_Chapter 5_

* * *

><p>When I finally got control over my emotions, my soul felt raw. I never wanted anyone to see any of my past. I was able to control my wolf for a split second and phased out quickly as I could and took off.<p>

"Paul!" Embry shouted after me, "Paul! I'm sorry!"

I snarled as I ran. I hated pity. I hated when people told me they felt bad or that they wish I had never been through it. Social workers were at the house more often than not and not even one helped me.

I ran off the reservation hoping the stench of leech would keep Embry from following me. I ran fast as I could as a human. I didn't want anyone in my head.

I soon realized that I had run miles without passing or hearing a single soul. I was in the middle of a national park or something. I let a deep feral growl resound throughout my body before letting it slip between my clenched teeth. I felt the animals around scatter at the sound.

I tore into the forest around me with unbridled rage. It looked like a small bomb had gone off when I had finally been drained of my energy. My energy was gone but the emotions were still built too high. I didn't want to feel the emotions. I didn't want to feel. I wanted to be numb.

I collapsed onto my knees digging my fingers into the ground with rebel tears streaking down my face and just screamed. I screamed out of angry, out of exhaustion, and out of raw pain. Birds flew from the tears in all directions and I could hear squirrels and mice bolt to safety. I just screamed hoping to make the emotions stop.

But screaming only let the anger out. With my forehead against the cool dirt and hands anchoring me to the Earth, I let myself silently cry.

I, Paul Lahote, for the first time since I was a child, cried over what was buried and trapped so deep in my person.

The silent tears slowly became quiet chokes before I couldn't take it anymore and just sobbed.

I hated crying. Crying was weak and weak was bad.

Weak meant more beatings or more torture. Weak meant no food for the week. Weak was burns or cuts I had to hide. Weak meant I couldn't hide them well enough and I got more for being questioned.

Weak meant hanging on by a thread when all you wanted to do was slip into the darkness and never come out.

Survival depended on being numb to emotions and staying away from people.

Eventually, I fell asleep from the sobs just like when I was a kid. I lay in the center of my war path with dirt and tears covering my face.

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning to the sound of people not to far from me. I had probably made a lot of noise last night.<p>

I phased seamlessly as I pulled myself off the ground. I ran lazily back to La Push with my mind focused heavily on the scenery around me.

_**Paul**_

I snarled a heavy warning as I continued towards my house.

_**Paul what happened last night? Embry went to talk to his mom but he wouldn't phase. Where did you go?**_

I deepened the growl with the tenor malicious.

I felt the confusion in Jared's thoughts. His wolf came into view as I neared the La Push border.

_**Paul?**_

Jared dashed forward as I crossed the treaty line trying to touch me.

I used my front paws to slam him to the ground as hard as I could snapping my jaw tightly around the muscle of his shoulder.

_DON'T TOUCH ME!_

I released him just as quickly as I caught him and kept running towards my house.

Jared whimpered in pain as he rolled to stand up. The worry in his thoughts caused a flicker of regret and sorrow to flash visibly through my mind.

_**Paul! What's wrong?**_

I attacked him, hurt him, and yelled at him and he still was just worried. Jared didn't do anything to deserve what I just did but I couldn't handle being touched right now. I just wanted to be in my house alone.

Jared let a howl go to alert Sam. I ran faster to get home before Sam phased in. I just wanted to be alone.

No wolf, no pack, no people, no emotions, no memories, and no Embry.

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's Note:<em>_ I know this chapter is short but I wanted this to just be Paul's reaction to the memories being revealed to Embry. _

_Tell me what you think, I really like being told what is liked and what isn't liked. It helps me better my writing! _

_Thank you for reading! Review and follow if you like! Thank you so much!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Judged<strong>

_Chapter 6_

* * *

><p>I stayed in my house for a week straight. I didn't phase, I didn't answer my phone, and I turned on every machine in my house when Embry tried to talk to me through the door.<p>

By the third day, Sam and Jared understood to leave me alone. Embry took a day and a half longer.

The bloodsuckers were due to arrive in about 2 weeks. One of them was already in town getting the house ready.

I hated them. I hated that they triggered the phase. I hated that they smelled horrible. I hated that they bothered the reservation. I hated that they kill animals. I hated that they existed.

I hated them, with a burning passion.

My drawings had turned rather dark the past few days. Many were dark charcoal drawings of the leeches being torn apart. I drew several with my wolf gnawing on the parasites' heads.

When Embry wouldn't leave me alone, I drew an image of his wolf torn to pieces in my front lawn. I left it taped to the door. That's when he stopped coming around.

"Paul? I know you don't want to be around anyone right now but I need you to help with Jacob. He just phased a few minutes ago." Sam called softly from my porch.

I paused my drawing of dead vampires for a moment.

Sam sighed slightly, his body barely disturbing the air as he stood, "Please don't make me alpha order you. Brother, don't regress, please."

I growled lightly at the term brother. Not because Sam called me his brother but because it made me think of Embry. I dragged my ass out of the house slowly.

"You keep Call away from me." I hissed closing my front door.

Sam and Jared didn't do anything wrong. I knew that and I didn't really want them to think I was pulling away from them. I was avoiding Embry.

Sam smiled slightly at me as I locked the door. He clapped me on the shoulder and squeezed lightly.

I jogged beside him towards the woods. I could now hear the faint barks and howls of the newbie.

Jacob Black was a russet wolf with too much confidence and not nearly, enough muscle. His wolf was supposed to be alpha. He fought with everything in him against Embry. He defeated Embry. My wolf whined slightly watching Jacob sink his teeth into Embry's neck. The human side of me was silently shouting 'Now shake your head!'

I didn't phase until Jake's lupine eyes turned on me.

I was scowling something fierce even in wolf form.

When he charged at me, I side stepped while rearing onto my hind legs. I shoved downward as I clamped my jaws into the back of his neck. Baby alpha was okay for the new kid though. His thoughts were wild with confusion, fear, and anger.

I felt a brief flicker of elation in my own heart. He wanted to tear into something. He wanted to fight just to fight.

Paul, don't do that to him. He isn't strong enough to take you.

I snarled viciously at the sound of Embry's voice. He flattened his ears and whined.

I let Jacob stand up. He shook his fur out and rolled his shoulders; his eyes blazing with rage. He wanted a fight. I was more than willing to grant that.

He charged me head on like the pathetic kid he was. I side stepped him again, played matador with the angry baby alpha.

_Some wolf you make. Are you sure, you're supposed to be our alpha? A cat could do better. _

He snarled violently at me charging again. I jerked to my left causing him to follow my movement. I didn't actually step though so he blew right past me. I snapped my teeth around his tail as he slid to a halt.

Jacob kept coming at me but never landed a solid hit to me. I let him play his game for a little while. I let him blow off steam while I let out some aggression too. But soon I became bored with it. I was done with this fight.

_Weak._

He swatted his paw heavily at my face. I ducked ramming my shoulder into his chest sending him flying into a tree.

_Pathetic._

He nipped at my heels as I danced around him slashing at his flank with my claws.

_Useless._

He was slower now, hurt. I sank my teeth into the back of his neck with crushing force.

_Mistake._

I felt Jake's crazed wolf finally submit as his human personality came to the front of his mind.

Baby alpha phased out in exhaustion. He was covered in semi healed injuries and blood. He was on all fours in the dirt, panting.

I stood in my wolf form taking in this kid. He was a little bigger than most people were but he wasn't wolf sized yet.

Jared licked my cheek and rubbed his head against mine before Sam did the same. Embry looked at me with pain laced in his eyes.

I flattened my ears and snarled lowly at him. Jacob was quick to defend his best friend. He struggled up as he stood between his best friend and me.

"What the hell is with your eyes?" He whispered in a nervous tone.

I phased out seamlessly as Sam explained our wolf's eyes were different from our own.

"So his are red? Like a fucking demon?" he spluttered angrily.

Jared was quick to defend me then, his snarls filling the clearing. He knew how much I hated being called a demon. I put my hand on his shoulder as he snarled at the baby alpha.

"You're eyes are the same amber of the Cullen parasites. Congratulations." I deadpanned.

Jacob looked severely offended by the comment.

My wolf quietly asked if we could kill him. Said he had the eyes of a parasite giving us reason to end him.

I shook my head lightly to banish such thoughts. I didn't want to kill anyone. I just wanted to be alone.

"New wolf taken care of, now I'm going home." I said looking at Sam. He nodded his head lightly. Jared gave me a small smile.

"Where are you going? I still have shit to sort out with you Lahote!" Jacob snapped shaking lightly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Sam growled to calm down.

"And what do you think there is to deal with baby alpha?" I sneered.

"Don't call me that!" He hissed.

I stared at him with my typical emotionless expression. He had obviously not had the time to learn from his ass kicking or listened to a word Sam had told him.

"What the fuck is your problem? Weak? Pathetic? Mistake?" he bit out, "Where do you get the right to be a douche bag to me!"

Embry flinched visibly. His head hung low and eyes pained. I narrowed my eyes angrily at him when he looked up at me. My wolf whined lightly wanted to comfort his brother. I ignored the ache in my chest.

"I do what I want baby alpha. Get the fuck over it." I stated coldly.

I turned on me heel to walk away.

He must have never paid attention to who I was though. Everyone on this damn reservation knew not to touch me. Everyone close to my age knew to never touch me.

He grabbed my shoulder.

"No, Jake!" Embry shouted as Jacob's hand clamped onto me.

I had too much to deal with the last two weeks though. Normally I would hit the guy and walk away. But he was going to be inside Embry's head. He was going to see it at some point.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I roared twisting his hand back until it touched his wrist. I felt the bones in his wrist shatter

Jacob's screams were quick to echo through the forest.

I leaned in close to his face, "Don't you ever touch me. I do not like being touched. Touch me again and it will be your throat I snap."

I shoved him away from me as hard as I could. His body crashed through several trees. I heard his body hit the water of the river, the splash echoing in the air.

I was breathing heavily through clenched teeth. My eyes were no doubt a muddy blood color. I tried to keep the searing heat from taking over my bones. I didn't want to phase.

"I'm sorry Paul. I'm so sorry I pushed you so far. I'm not sorry for you. I know how much you hate that. I'm sorry I pushed when you told me to leave it. I'm sorry. I'll explain everything to Jake. He won't go near you again I swear. But please, please don't hate me. I didn't mean to push you so far. I didn't think it would be that horrible. I'm sorry!" Embry blurt out rambling as fast as he could.

I stared at Embry clenching and unclenching my fist. My wolf clawed at the inside of my ribcage. He didn't like the separation from my pack mates; my brothers, my _brother_.

I opened my mouth only to close it again. I didn't really know how to talk to him. What do you say to someone that saw something you wish you never remembered; never lived.

"I don't like you knowing. I don't want anyone seeing what you saw. But you are absolute shit at keeping your thoughts to yourself. I bet Jared and Sam already saw it all." I finally said.

I glanced at Sam and Jared. They were frowning; their eyes were cast down and away from me. I growled lightly. I was right. At least they knew not to say anything or talk to me about it.

I started walking back towards my house. I just wanted to sleep. To just let the darkness crawl up my body and drown my soul. It was already covered and sinking into a pool of blood. Why not numb it for once?

Sam cleared his throat, "Emily misses you at the house. Kim is worried."

I paused. The imprints were something else. To see Sam and Jared breath in time with their girls was amazing to see.

My mom may have been the biggest bitch but I had my grandma for a while growing up. Women were sacred. You didn't hurt them; you protect them.

The imprints were probably more important to protect to my wolf then Sam was. Sam would be attacked before I let a creep look at Emily or Kim weirdly.

"I'll stop by later." I said as I began walking again.

* * *

><p>Emily and Kim were frozen in the kitchen for a moment when I walked through the door. Jacob was sitting behind them in a pile of towels. They were cleaning him up. His eyes narrowed at me for a second before he looked at the girls.<p>

They were scrambling across the room before Jacob could figure out what was going on.

"Don't touch him!" He yelped fearfully.

The girls both jumped up wrapping their arms around my neck with their legs around my waist. I stumbled backwards from the force as I got the wind knocked out of my lungs.

I let my skin settle from the tingling, crawling feeling. These were the imprints. I just had to let the unease settle.

I laughed lightly as the corner of my mouth twitched slightly. Kim said that was my smile trying to break free of the evil clutches of my face. She was a quirky girl.

I wrapped my arms around them as they laughed a watery laugh. They were crying on me.

I looked up at Jared and Sam in alarm hearing the tears. They both just smiled at me. Jared mouthed the word happy.

Embry was standing behind a flabbergasted Jacob. His eyes swam with confusion.

Kim and Emily quickly released their death grips on me to smack my shoulders in sync.

"You made us worry! You couldn't at least accept the food!?" Emily yelped hugging me tightly again. Her face was wet with tears.

"You destroy a section of a forest preserve and then exile yourself without so much as a word! No checking in? No word to me or Emily!?" Kim parroted Emily's tone before hugging me again.

I felt my heart stutter for a moment. The imprints were my favorite people in the world. No one could make me feel good like they could. No one can make me feel anything but these two girls.

I felt my eyes soften as the corner of my mouth turned up slightly, "I'm sorry I scared you."

Jared and Sam had sappy grins on their faces. Embry had a small happy smile. Jacob still looked lost. I hardened my gaze when it landed on him.

Emily and Kim were quick to drag me into the kitchen shoving food at me quicker than I could actually keep up. Jared was laughing in the door way. I could hear Jacob asking Sam questions about why I let the girls touch me.

I just hung with the girls letting them dote on me for the night. It obviously made them happy. It made me feel…loved.

The pack made me feel like I belonged; welcomed. The imprints though gave me love. And despite my cold demeanor, I loved every minute of their attention.

I protect my pack with insane ferocity. I protect Emily and Kim as if they are gods themselves.

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's Note<em>_: I wanted some form of female interaction to see Paul's behavior and I of course had to add the tension that is ever so present in Paul and Jacob's relationship in Meyer's story and now mine! _

_Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are great! Thank you for reading. _

_Leave me your thoughts. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Did something confuse you? Give me feedback! I take anything; I want to better my writing! _

_If you are confused about something PM me! I'll answer any questions that I can without revealing anything!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Judged<strong>

_Chapter 7_

* * *

><p>We have been patrolling nonstop for the past week. The bloodsuckers move in next door tomorrow.<p>

_Disgusting parasites._

I felt baby alpha's mental eye roll.

I snarled aloud despite knowing he couldn't physically hear me. Jacob Black and I did not get along at all.

I felt Sam phase in to release me of my baby sitting job. Sam kept a tight lock on his mind at my thoughts. Baby Alpha growled mentally at me.

I phased out just beyond the tree line behind my house. Sticks and leaves stuck to my body and in my hair. I shook like a dog once dispelling the debris.

I lumbered over to my porch and plopped down on the steps. I leaned back inhaling deeply before running my hand through my hair while exhaling.

I listened carefully to the life of the forest. All the animals went back to whatever they were doing before I came trotting through. I could hear my neighbors down the road bustling around their home.

Life was almost normal.

Almost.

"Hey, Paul."

I scrubbed my hands over my face as my little brother approached. He was coming around again trying to weasel his way back into my routine.

"Hey."

He cocked his head to the side with a small smile on his face, "Fun patrol with Jacob?"

I half-heartedly glared at him as I stood up. Shook my body once more to make sure I didn't have crap on me.

Embry followed dutifully into my house when he made himself useful and started pulling out food to cook.

"Baby alpha is always such a joy to spend time with." I deadpanned helping him take out meat.

He chuckled slightly as he worked. He was easier to be around since my childhood slipped out to him. He just understood better.

I hated it.

I loved it.

I was confused by it.

We worked in silence as we made dinner together. It was so domestic and_ homey_.

I made a disgusted face at the thought. Embry was much too close to me for my liking. I sighed as I worked thinking about it.

"How do you think tomorrow will go down?" He whispered pausing in his work for a moment.

I glanced sideways at him for a moment, pausing in my own work to look at my little brother. His shoulders were a little tense and his face pensive. He was stressed about the parasites.

My wolf snarled at the thought of them bothering my little brother.

"I think Sam will keep the pack cool. I'll try not to start a turf war." I smirked shrugging my shoulders.

He smiled and laughed lightly at my try to lighten the conversation, "Do you think more will phase?"

"With leeches so close probably. Sam is bracing himself for a new set of newbies. Jared isn't too worried, thinks I'll scare them too much for them to act out a lot."

Embry laughed, throwing his head back, "That's probably true!"

We ate in easy banter about tomorrow. I did my best to be friendly. I even made a joke or two. We cleaned the dinner mess and parted ways. I was going back on patrol for the night.

* * *

><p>The forest was quiet tonight; somber almost.<p>

Animals stayed in their nests away from me and away from the foreboding tension that they could practically feel.

I did the patrol circuit a few times before doing my imprint route. Sam and Jared always ran close to their girls but I had my own route to do when I patrolled alone to make sure they were okay, even with their wolves around.

Kim had nightmares when Jared wasn't nearby. I don't know how she knew he was close either but she sensed me too. She would calm down from the dream as I ran past. Some nights were bad.

Like tonight.

She was thrashing and whimpering. I slunk up to her window and laid down growling softly. She slowly relaxed into a deep, restful sleep. She calmed down every time hearing my growls.

Jared being near calmed her down instantly but I was glad I could calm her down at all.

Once she was settled, I bolted off to check on Emily. She lived with Sam so she was normally okay but it settled my wolf to run by and check anyways. She was awake when approached the house. She was sitting on the back porch.

I could hear that Sam was sound asleep in their room.

I yipped lightly letting Emily know I was approaching. She smiled and stood up hearing my alert.

"I was wondering when you would run by," She smiled approaching me, "You didn't answer your phone at all today. I was a little worried."

I bowed my head in apology whimpering lightly.

She giggled patting my head, "As long as you are okay. I just wanted to check!"

She turned and went back into her home humming lightly. I listened to her walk around a bit before slipping back into bed.

I continued with my circuit until just after dawn. It was an uneventful night. It was relaxing.

Running towards my house though, I caught the scent of vampire running along the border. That was the signal for the Cullen coven arriving.

I gave a long aggravated howl as I sprinted after the scent. Sam, Jared, Embry, and Jacob phased in quickly.

_They are here._

I felt my pack snarl through the link as they raced to my location. I stood just out of sight of the parasites waiting for my alpha.

**I'm almost there Paul. Hold on brother. **

_**Ugh! I can smell them from here!**_

They aren't all there…there is supposed to be two more!

I stifled a growl finally noticing their lack of true numbers.

Sam finally arrived with the rest of the pack close behind. Sam phased back and glanced at me. I snarled slowly prowling into their line of sight.

Dr. Fang and his housewife stiffened visibly seeing me. The wife avoided looking at me directly.

I was crouched slightly, walking towards them as if I was stalking them.

I could smell the fear coming off a small pixie like girl. A tall, lean scarred man stood slightly in front of her glaring daggers at me. I let a deep snarl roll out from my teeth making a bombshell of a vampire shiver and curl in towards a bear of a man.

"Dr. Cullen." Sam addressed with a curt nod.

I felt a weird calm feeling wash over me. I saw most of the beings relax.

_One of them has a gift. _

I let my hackles rise as I snapped my teeth at the scarred male. He didn't relax like the rest meaning he was creating it. His eyes widened and the calm feeling trying to slither its way into my mind stopped abruptly.

"Jasper." House wife vamp admonished.

He glanced at her quickly before training his eyes back on me.

I remained in front of Sam with my hackles raised and teeth bared.

"You are missing a couple." Sam stated.

"Yes, Edward and Bella are at the house setting up everything. Edward doesn't feel comfortable with his mate around the pack." Dr. Fang explained rubbing his wife's arm comfortingly.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the leech. He glanced down at me and Jared for a moment before looking around at the coven.

"You're numbers have grown again I see." House wife mentioned looking at baby alpha.

Sam turned his head to look at him before addressing the vamp, "Yes, you guys returning triggered a new boy to phase. I expect more to phase with you moving so close the reservation."

I growled at them letting them know I was displeased by the turn of events.

"We will need to see the missing couple soon. Paul is murderous enough with you guys nearby. Two vampires he doesn't recognize appearing will only cause problems." Sam stated looking at the coven.

They all looked around at each other for a moment.

The body gives off different scents depending on what you are doing. Animals really can smell fear. They can smell a lot if they pay attention to the scents and what is going on.

I lived quietly while observing others. I knew the scents.

_They are nervous about something. The pixie is feeling scared again._

I growled and looked at Sam. He nodded and crossed his arms.

"Why that reaction?" he asked.

"Well, Bella would never be caught out here. You won't have any trouble with her running too close to the reservation." The pixie muttered looking anywhere but us.

_She is trying to avoid something._

Sam made a motion to encourage she continue.

"Well, Bella is Edward's human mate." She whispered cringing.

At her statement, the pack mind exploded with obscenities and yelling. I jumped up from my crouch, snarling viciously and snapping my teeth at the small leech.

"Enough!" Sam bellowed.

The pack settled down slightly. They paced around while I kept my eyes dead set on the pixie, snarling with my teeth bared.

"What do you mean she is human?" Sam demanded.

"Edward's mate is still human." Dr. Fang restated.

I turned and snapped my teeth at him. His wife jumped and squeaked slightly. He pulled her closer and glared at me.

"Edward hasn't changed her yet. She wanted to wait until she is a certain age to do so." He tried to reason.

I shook my head snarling. I phased ripping my shorts on as I melted into my human form.

"Why the fuck do you have your goddamn food source living with you?! Dating a disgusting parasite!? She isn't safe Sam!" I roared clenching and unclenching my fists.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder, "If she wants to live with them she can. The treaty states that you cannot bite her. You cannot change her. Treaty will be off if you even try."

The pixie looked panicked, "But she is Edwards mate! He can't live without her!"

I whipped around snarling at her, "I don't give a flying fuck about that soulless monster!"

She stepped back with scared wide eyes.

"The girl remains human and I want to meet her and her leech. You should have told us this when you said you wanted to move back." Sam ground out.

Dr. Fang nodded, "Of course, I'm sorry. I'll contact you to set up a time to meet her and Edward."

With that, the coven of monsters were gone.

I growled angrily. This human was in the slaughter house living here.

* * *

><p>Dr. Fang called a few hours after the initial meeting telling us that he, Edward, and Bella would be at the same spot around 2pm.<p>

About half way to the spot, it began to rain heavily. We needed to see this girl though.

"Stay calm okay Paul?" Sam asked as we phased back and approached the small group.

The girl was facing away from us huddled under a rain jacket. She had long brown hair that was getting soaked in the rain. She seemed to be toned by what I could see, her legs enticingly shapely.

I could faintly smell fear wafting off her.

Sam and Dr. Fang began talking as I observed the girl.

Her vampire was glaring daggers at me. He held her tightly against his stone cold body.

She was looking at the ground. I could see her pretty face but not her eyes. She seemed tense. She was shivering slightly from the wind I assumed too.

My wolf whimpered. We didn't want the girl getting sick.

She looked at Sam then. I guess he had addressed her. She looked scared and tired. She was beautiful though. Gorgeous.

Then she looked at me.

Not many people can say they experienced a life altering moment so immense that in the moment it happens you are brought to your knees. I could though. The moment clicked in my mind and my knees buckled into the cold mud.

Her vampire hissed yanking her into his arms and booking it away from us.

The rain was soaking into my every pore as I stared into the woods where he disappeared. My eyes were stinging from the beads of water pelting them. The mud crept through the fabric of my jeans and slithered over my calves. My hair was sticking to my face as the wind took a few strands and whipped the cropped tresses around. I felt as if I had taken a wrecking ball to the gut. The whoosh of air left my lungs punctuated by the angry clap of thunder over head.

"Paul!?" Sam yelled dropping to his knees in front of him, "Paul! What's wrong!?"

I let my mouth open and close for a moment. I couldn't find my voice.

"I imprinted." I choked out.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>_ I'm sorry for the wait. The death of my boyfriend delayed any work being done. I'm back now though and plan to update as regularly as I can._

_Review and tell me what you think! If you hated it or disliked something then tell me! It can only better my writing and stories! _

_Thanks for the read!_

_~Wanagi_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Judged<strong>

_Chapter 8_

* * *

><p>"I imprinted." I choked out.<p>

Sam jerked back in shock. Glancing towards where the leech took off with Bella.

My wolf howled angrily that a leech had my girl.

I looked at Sam, "What do I do?"

Sam looked at me with wide eyes. I could see my expression in the reflection of his eyes. I looked terrified.

Paul Lahote. Terrified.

Sam yanked me into a hug, "We'll figure this out brother. We'll figure this out."

"What is imprinting…" Dr. Fang asked softly.

I suddenly remembered there were still vampires around. I jumped to my feet snarling angrily stalking up to him.

"That girl, Bella, she is my imprint. My soul mate," I growled, "She is mine."

Dr. Fang looked bewildered while his housewife softened and smiled lightly.

"She-She is Edward's mate though." He weakly started.

Mama Cullen shoved him out of the way, "Shut it Carlisle. I'll get Bella to come out with me. I'll call Sam and tell you where I take her so you can talk to her, okay?"

I narrowed my eyes at the leech.

_Why would she want to help me? What does she know that I don't?_

I gave a curt nod before backing up to stand next to Sam.

The vampires were gone then. Sam had his hand tightly on my shoulder.

It felt like I couldn't breathe. She was in a house full of bloodsuckers.

There was a empty ache in my chest and a heavy feeling in my stomach,

"Something isn't right Sam. Something is wrong." I whispered clutching at my chest.

He frowned sympathetically at me. His hand tightened slightly as he led me in the direction of home. He didn't say much, just helped me walk away from my imprint.

Jared, Embry, and Jacob were sitting at Sam's when we got back. Jared was the first to notice something was wrong, standing up and moving towards me.

"Wow, you have an expression other then 'fuck off'. Good to know!" Baby alpha laughed.

I slammed him against the wall of Emily's living room snarling darkly in his face. His eyes were wide and scared.

"Whoa. I-I didn't mean to piss you off." He stuttered out.

"You stay the fuck away from me." I snapped.

Jared gently tugged me away from Jacob. Embry was quick to slip in between Jacob and I.

"What happened out there? I don't think I have ever seen so much emotion on your face." Jared muttered to me.

"The human that lives with them, Bella, she is Paul's imprint." Sam called out.

The room was dead silent after his statement.

Emily and Kim stood in the kitchen doorway looking at me. Kim glanced at Emily nudging her for just a second before Emily nodded.

They signaled for me to follow them. I slipped from my brother's grasp and walked after the imprints.

They had me follow them a ways away from the house. They both just hugged me at the point we weren't in hearing range.

I hugged them tightly back, "I don't know what to do. She is with that leech. She wants to be changed to be with him! Hell she was even scared being near Sam and I!"

Emily cupped my face in her hands, "She is your imprint. She obviously isn't supposed to be with him. And how do you know she was afraid of you?"

"I could smell her fear…" I mumbled.

"Did the smell get stronger when you approached?" Kim asked.

I thought about it for a moment. It didn't change when we got there. It was constant.

"No actually. It was already evident when we got there but it didn't increase." I stated honestly.

"Then maybe it wasn't you she was afraid of. I mean I would be pretty scared to be in a house of vampires." Kim suggested smiling slightly.

_Why would she be afraid of her boyfriend? _

My mind quickly flashed an image of my parents fighting. I growled lowly.

"Mama Cullen wants to sneak her away from her leech to talk to me. I thought it was weird but if Bella is scared of the bed-headed leech then I get it." I ground out.

Kim and Emily smiled lightly, "You found your soul mate Paul."

They giggled at each other for saying it at the same time. I quirked the corners of my mouth up, letting them know they were making me feel better.

* * *

><p>I realized quickly why Jared and Sam were so attached to their girls.<p>

I haven't heard anything from Mama Cullen in two weeks.

I couldn't keep food down, I was shaky, I was always ragingly angry. I couldn't sleep well. I craved her. I just wanted to see that she was okay. Figure out if she is even safe with that leech.

I was patrolling for the third time today. I ran circles trying to distract myself from the ache in my bones; the emptiness of a missing imprint.

My heart would randomly speed up and I would be short of breath. Those moments scared me. I knew my breathing was supposed to be in harmony with hers. When I felt like I was panicking, it was because she was.

Sam and Jared tried to help me understand what was going on as much as possible but they had never been separated from their girl for this long.

I smelled leech then. Mama Cullen.

_Bella._

I sped up following her trail. It was fresh. She should still be out here.

"Paul!" She cried happily seeing me.

I phased quickly slipping on me shorts.

"I want to take Bella to the diner just inside the reservation. Edward won't follow past the line. May I cross later today?" She asked.

I nodded vigorously.

She smiled at me, "I'll be taking her out around 3pm when Edward and the boys go to hunt for the weekend, okay?"

I nodded once, "Thank you. I don't understand why you are so willing to help me though?"

She smiled sadly and looked down. I smelt the sadness and regret coming off her.

"Edward is a mind reader. But he can't read Bella's mind. She is also his singer," I gave her a confused look; "It means that her blood is more enticing than anyone else he could ever come across. She isn't safe with him. He thinks that her closed mind means that she is his mate. Their souls don't line up though. With my gift, I can see that. Vampires are male dominating creatures so he won't listen to me. You are her soul mate; her way to safety."

I internally smiled.

She was gone then. Back home to Bella.

I ran to tell Sam what was going on. He was alpha after all.

He simply nodded smiling at me. Emily smiled approvingly at him and me.

Jared smirked clapping me on the shoulder.

"Come running with me?" Embry asked smiling.

I nodded and followed him out the back door.

He phased seamlessly and took off into the woods. I followed suit and tore after him.

We ran through the forest we grew up around for about an hour. Splashing through the river and leaping over rocks and logs racing each other around nature. It was relaxing. I was playing around with another person. I was playing around with my brother.

It made me…happy. It made me smile mentally and bark out laughs when Embry tripped or got startled by random animals.

We came to the clearing Sam, Jared, and I napped in last year. He rolled in the tall grass for a minute before looking at me.

I'm glad you found her Paul. I think she will help you a lot.

_I'm happy to have found her too. Watching Emily and Kim with Sam and Jared is always interesting. Now I can observe it with Bella. _

What does she look like?

I remembered seeing Bella; imprinting on her. Embry listened quietly to my thoughts, his occasional smile floating through the link.

She's really pretty Paul.

_Yeah, she is. She seemed scared of the leeches though. Mama Cullen says that she was never meant to be with Bed head to begin with._

We played around in the woods a little more before I looked up to the sun seeing the time. Time to meet Bella!

I raced back to my place to grab real clothes. Yanking on jeans and my work boots, I searched for a shirt. I eventually found an old shirt solid black shirt.

I got to the diner about 15 minutes after Mama Cullen and Bella by the scent they left. Walking in, I saw the back of Bella's head and Mama Cullen easily. She smiled widely at me waving me over.

Bella turned to look at to whom she was waving. She seemed shocked to see me.

"Bella, this is Paul, the grey wolf from a few weeks ago." Mama Cullen explained as I sat down.

"Hello." She quietly said smiling at me.

My heart seemed to stutter hearing her voice. It was so small and sweet sounding.

"Hey." I responded. I could feel the muscles in my face contract oddly.

I was smiling.

Her smile seemed to brighten at my smile.

"Why are we meeting one of the wolves here Esme?" She asked Cullen while still looking at me.

"I know you don't want to be near Edward." She stated quietly.

Bella whipped around to look at Esme. Her expression panicked.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I love Edward!" She rushed. I could smell the fear rolling off her.

"Sweetheart, I am not going to let Edward see any of this. I know you are scared of him. I know you want to get away from him." She cooed grabbing onto Bella's hand.

I ground my teeth hearing she was scared of the leech, smelling the fear rolling off her in waves.

"You don't have to be afraid of him." I said strongly but quietly as to not startle her.

She looked at me with misty eyes, "He is terrifying."

Esme frowned and looked down, "I tried telling him dear that you weren't his mate. He wouldn't listen to me."

"You tired telling him that?" Bella gaped, "But that's all he tells me is that I'm his mate and that I belong to him."

I growled at the comment. She looked at me a little startled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You are not his. You're not an object to be owned. You are yours." I tried to soothe.

Her lower lip wobbled slightly. My eyes widened realizing she was about to start crying. She threw herself into my arms letting out a few choked sobs.

I tensed for a moment at the contact but my body melted against her. This was my imprint.

I wrapped my arms around her stroking her hair. I tried cooing at her to calm down.

"Bella, honey, I want you to go with him. Edward won't cross the treaty line. You'll be safe with the pack. I'll run to grab your things-"

"No. I don't want the stuff he got me. I only need the necklace and ring from me parents. Everything else is his." She quickly said still holding on to me.

"The pack and I were going to try and get you onto the reservation when we found out you were human. Edward grabbed you and ran at the meeting because I imprinted on you. It sealed the plan to take you from them. He was able to see that you weren't his and panicked." I stated. She needed to know.

"Imprinted?" She cocked her head to the side.

I smiled slightly at the face she made. It was cute.

"It means you aren't Edward's mate. We're mates." I muttered with her so close to me.

She jerked back to look at me. She seemed scared.

"You will be staying with my alpha and his imprint. And were just friends right now, right? I'm not forcing anything onto you Bella." I said softly.

She got all misty eyed again and hugged me tightly, "Thank you."

Esme smiled, "I'll be at the meeting spot in an hour with her parents' jewelry."

I nodded standing up with Bella. She huddled against me for a moment. I looked down at her. She was below my shoulders and skinny. She was cold.

"You're so warm." She breathed sinking into my side.

"I smirked wrapping my arm around her shoulder, "It's a perk of being a wolf."

"You'll tell me about the wolves' right?" she looked up at me asking.

I nodded and said goodbye to Esme. She dashed back towards Forks while I took Bella towards Sam's.

* * *

><p>Emily was frozen in the doorway when I came into the house with Bella.<p>

"Is this…?" She trailed off.

"Yeah, this is Bella." I smiled lightly.

Emily's whole face morphed into shock, "Y-you just smiled."

Bella looked up and me and back to Emily, "Is that not normal?"

"Its very nice to meet you Bella," Emily rushed over to hug her, "I have known Paul for over a year and I have never seen him smile.

I gave a mock glare to Emily and she just laughed.

Bella smiled up at me with questions in her eyes. I shook my head a little and mouthed later.

Sam came down the stairs with his nose in the air. He smelled Bella.

"Bella. I'm surprised to see you." Sam said kissing Emily on the head.

"Esme said I would be safe with the pack. Paul told me I'm his imprint?" she looked up at me for confirmation.

Sam smiled widely, "Of course you are safe here. And yes, you are his imprint."

"Can she stay here with you two? I don't want her feeling uncomfortable in my place."

"Of course! She's more than welcome here! Any girl that makes Paul Lahote smile can have my first born for all I care!" Emily laughed coming and taking Bella from me.

Sam smiled as Emily took Bella around the house talking to her.

Sam and I quietly talked on the couch about what Esme had told me. Emily and Bella fluttered around the house. As time passed Bella seemd more relaxed around Emily, Sam, and me. She was quickly good friends with Emily. They talked about everything they could while together. Emily showed Bella the room she would be staying in and even told her she could decorate it anyway she wanted.

Bella smiled a watery smile a hugged Emily.

Sam and I just watched our imprints become friends. Soon Kim was over too. She and Bella were also quick to be friends. Bella was smiling a lot and the faint smell of fear that was ever present slowly faded away.

She knew she was safe here.

Sam and I left the girls to themselves to run and meet with Esme for a short amount of time. Bella seemed a little relectent to let me leave but she smiled and let me go without too much of fear coming off of her. She was comfortable around me already.

Esme was at the meeting spot and holding a little locket necklace and a ruby ring.

"Her mother gave her the ring when her grandmother passed and her father gave her the locket for her last birthday with them. Bella is 20 now. She's been with us since she was 16. Edward took her from her parents. He wouldn't let her wear these things though." Esme explained.

I gingerly took them while nodding at her.

Sam told her about the day she had had so far. About Emily and Kim accepting her so fast and her being comfortable around us.

Esme smiled warmly, "Thank you. I love Bella like my own. I know she is safe with you."

Then she was gone.

Bella was teary eyed over getting the ring and locket. I helped her put on the necklace and she hugged me tightly thanking me.

* * *

><p>The pack came over for the usual dinner and they all welcomed Bella warmly. She and Baby alpha hit it off immediately. He was more relaxed with her and she seemed happy to make another friend.<p>

I got my imprint away from the leeches and into the fold of the pack in just two weeks.

We spent the whole night talking and getting to know Bella. She got to sit and ask us questions for a good hour and they all answered honestly and happily.

I smiled at her when she plopped into my lap while the pack was sitting around getting to know her. The whole pack, Emily and Kim included, gasped and cheered seeing me smile. Embry punched my shoulder poking fun at me.

I was too happy to care. Even Jake and I got along tonight.

It was perfect for now.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>_: I know you all wanted to see Bella quickly. Review and tell me what you thought! I love getting critizim if its constructive. Thanks for the read! _

_~Wanagi_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Judged<strong>

_Chapter 9_

* * *

><p>The weekend so far has been spent helping her repaint her room. She didn't like the eggshell white at all; she said that it made her think of Edward.<p>

I helped her paint it a dark green color. She smiled 1000 watts at me when she saw it finished.

Emily and she went through all of the furniture today to decide if she was going to keep it white.

I've already gathered up stuff to stain the wood. If white walls made her think of Edward then the white wood most likely, will too.

Sam and I were sitting on the couch watching whatever show Emily had on earlier in the day. I don't think either of us were really watching the show. I was listening to the sounds around the house and keeping track of Bella's heartbeat.

She had a nightmare about Edward last night. I was up and running for Sam's home before Bella was even awake from the dream. Her sudden accelerated heartbeat startled me.

"A dark stain would probably look really nice with the forest green walls." Bella said in her quiet voice.

I heard Emily make a content agreement noise before the floorboards shifted and squeaked too lowly for the girls to hear.

I grabbed the stain and materials before they could come down and tell us. Emily just smiled as I came up the steps. She was use to us hearing everything.

Bella's heartbeat sped up for just a moment looking at me with the stain. She panicked for just a moment but I still caught it.

I tilted my head to the side as looked at her. I scanned her body once making sure she was unharmed as I instinctually inhaled to check the surrounding area for anything unusual.

She blushed a crimson red and looked down as if she were embarrassed.

"Bella?" I asked softly.

Emily scurried downstairs to Sam while I looked at Bella.

I stepped close to her glancing around to check the rooms. She was safe…what was the problem?

"I'm sorry." She muttered looking up at me through her lashes.

I let slight confusion show on my face, "What for?"

She seemed confused now. Her face scrunched up in thought before I could smell the shame wafting off her.

I dropped the stain and tools to carefully step towards her. I didn't touch her but I got as close as I could to her so she knew I was concerned.

"I lived with Edward for 4 years. I'm still use to conforming to his wishes. He didn't want me making any choices so when I talked about something without him there I'd get into trouble. I wouldn't realize he was within hearing range." She explained quietly.

I frowned softly at her, "You can make whatever choices you want. I can't promise that I won't get mad at you for some or even like every choice. But it's always your choice."

She smiled softly at me, "I know. I don't expect you to."

She moved the last few inches so she could lean against me. I tensed for a few seconds at the contact but my skin settled down quickly smelling Bella mix with my scent.

I curled my shoulders around her as comfort.

She smiled up and me and turned on her heal, heading back to her room.

* * *

><p>We spend the rest of the afternoon staining all of the wood and making sure everything was dry and looking good. She had some stain on her cheek and it was all over my hands thanks to her.<p>

She liked helping but she wasn't much help. It's cute really.

I sat against the wall facing the window. The sun was setting over the cliff across from Sam's home. It was always so pretty. He had a great piece of land.

Bella came and sat down next to me. She slowly moved closer to me until we were touching. My skin barely crawled thanks to how slowly she moved.

She rested her head against me. She exhaled slowly settling against me.

I just watched her as she sat quietly with me. Her hair falling beautifully from the lax braid she had it in. The sunset cast a breathtaking orange glow on her face. I smiled watching her smile as she relaxed more and more into my side. My imprint.

I sighed lightly.

I didn't know how to act around her. My wolf was all gun ho for me to throw her over my shoulder her and mark her as mine. But my human side didn't have regular human contact. I didn't really know what to do with her.

She was always close by but I still tensed if she got too close to me. I had to wait a moment to really get the message to my body that she was my mate. It was okay. I didn't always feel like it was though. I spent years without a single human touching me, without talking directly to someone. I lost touch with my own emotions.

She brought up emotions that I didn't know how to deal with.

I want to touch her, but my brain tells me contact is bad. I want to smile at her, but my face feels weird using any muscles like that. Part of me wants to spill my guts to her, but another still want to keep everything locked up tight. I don't know what to do with the conflicting emotions. I don't want to have people see me in a vulnerable state but I can't be so impassive with my mate.

"We only met a few weeks ago Paul. I have been with the pack for all of 3 days. You won't be comfortable with me yet. Heck I won't be that comfortable with you yet either," She suddenly said in her usual quiet voice, "But one day we will be comfortable. One day you will end up telling me everything. I'll tell you everything too."

I turned slightly to look at her as she lay peacefully against my shoulder. She was so sweet and understanding. She was so patient.

"I don't understand what I could have even attempted to do to get you Bella…." I said quietly as I just soaked up the feelings from her presence.

"You endured a lot of pain…everyone deserves someone…especially after any trauma." She whispered. She turned her face and kissed my shoulder; my skin lite on fire where her lips touched.

I just stared at her as she rested against me with her eyes closed.

She kissed my shoulder.

My skin wasn't crawling either. It was tingling weirdly and became so warm. It made me feel good inside.

I slowly leaned down and rested my forehead on the top of her head. I kissed her temple lightly and relished in the happy feeling that flooded my system. She began to smell of happy excitement.

We sat quietly together like that for a long time lost in our own thoughts. Sam eventually came up and informed us of dinner.

* * *

><p>Bella had another nightmare last night. Edward was due home this afternoon and she was terrified. She reeked of fear and her heart would pound out of her chest every time something made a noise outside.<p>

I was driving my wolf up a wall. Her unease was making him crazy. We just want her to feel safe; to relax.

Luck was not on my side though.

Baby Alpha burst through the door causing Bella to scream out in shock. Her scream made my wolf and I rage in protective anger.

I had the moron against the door frame by his throat before she had finished her scream.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Did you just forget how fucking skittish she is you imbecile?!" I snapped in his face.

His eyes were wide in fear as I clutched his throat tightly. Deep, angry growls were ripping from my teeth with every rapid heartbeat from my scared mate.

"Paul!" Emily admonished.

I quieted my growls as I glanced at her. Bella was practically shaking next to her. My wolf was quick to deflate seeing the fear in her eyes; in her posture.

I released Baby Alpha quickly taking a careful step towards Bella.

I felt horrid. I scared my very skittish imprint.

"Bella…" I whispered sorrowfully. I scared her more than he had.

She was flying towards me before I knew it. I tensed strongly as she hugged me tightly. Her tiny frame engulfed by my large stature. My skin felt like it was trying to rip itself from my body at her sudden contact. I closed my eyes tightly trying to calm my skin and pounding heart.

She tensed suddenly remembering how much I hated people touching me. She looked up at me with wide fearful eyes.

I gave her a tense smile, "It's okay. I'm okay."

"You didn't scare me. It just took me a minute to process that it was just Jacob. Thank you for being so quick to defend me." She said quietly resting her head against my chest.

She was still breathing a little heavy though. Her heartbeat was still too quick for my liking. I just wanted her to be okay. I needed her to be okay.

I lightly wrapped my arms around her petite shoulders as she relaxed slightly for the first time today. I cupped the back of her head and coiled my arms around her torso as best I could with the height difference. Kissing the top of her head, I felt the same happiness flood my body like yesterday.

She sighed lightly melting in my hold.

I lightly led Bella to the couch and motioned for her to sit down. She sat farthest from the window. She looked up at me expectantly as I moved to sit. Her eyes flicked down next to her and back up again. She smiled softly at me as I hesitated.

I sat down next to her as she asked. Her little arms grabbed onto my bicep as she tugged me towards her. I let her pull me closer as my skin crawled for a few seconds before settling into the feeling.

She was wedged tightly between the arm and I. I smirked as she gently tugged my arm up to wiggle underneath it. I chucked softly as she wiggled into a comfortable spot under my arm.

"Comfortable?" I asked with my smirk planted firmly on my face. I felt a little uncomfortable with this much touching but I was happy that I was this close to her; that she was calming down.

She smiled sheepishly at me and nodded grabbing onto the remote. She passed it to me and looked up at me happily. I squeezed her arm lightly as I turned the TV on.

My skin settled down slowly from the excessive amount of touching. After a few minutes of sitting with her, I was finally able to relax my body into the cuddling.

Emily caught my eye as Bella watched the game show that I turned on. She was beaming at me from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at her as she shook in place smiling widely.

Baby Alpha slowly and quietly sat down on the recliner next to Bella. She glanced at him quickly smiling to let him know everything was okay.

Baby Alpha was very attached to Bella already. They were quick friends. She didn't let him touch her though. I picked up on it quickly that she didn't like the pack touching her unless she initiated the contact. It was slightly different with me but I was the special case.

Her wolf. My imprint.

We watched several episodes of the game show before I heard animals in the forest scatter and run towards the border. The faint sound of destruction reached my ears a second before it reached Baby Alpha's.

We both tensed and sat up straighter. Bella looked up at me confused for a moment before noticing that he and I were looking at the window.

"He's home…" She whispered in a terrified tone. Her heart rate elevated drastically.

Baby Alpha stood up and called Jared as Sam and Emily came down the steps. I stood up and went to move towards Sam when Bella flew out of her seat latching onto my side. My skin erupted into the crawling feeling despite how long she had been touching me.

I looked down at her as she stared at the window in utter fear holding onto my body for dear life.

I gently pulled her in front of me so she couldn't see the window. She looked up at me with tears beginning to form in her eyes. I frowned slowly lifting my hand to her face. I ran my thumb under her eye as a tear escaped.

I held her close to me as my skin crawled slightly. I cupped her face wiping away the tears as I leaned down to kiss her forehead gently.

"You're okay." I said against her hair.

A slight choked sob escaped her lips as she held onto me tighter.

"You are okay." I repeated to her, "I will never let anything hurt you."

Jared and Kim came through the door then with Embry in tow. Jared looked at me with concern before flicking his gaze to Bella. I nodded slightly so he knew she was some semblance okay.

Kim hurried over to Emily and they hugged before coming up to Bella.

"Jacob and Embry are going to stay with us while Jared, Sam, and Paul go check it out." Emily said rubbing her hand on Bella's back.

I let the corner of my mouth turn slightly watching Emily and Kim pull her into the fold. They were so quick to be such good friends.

"We will be back. You will be perfectly fine." Sam said to Bella as he motioned for Jared and me to follow.

We raced through the woods towards the sound of Edward's screaming. He was raging at something. Like a child really.

As we grew closer to them, I could smell Mama Cullen's scent mixed with vampire venom. Dr. Fang's scent was also present but not as strongly.

_He is taking it out on Mama Cullen!_

I don't like vampires but she saved Bella and she loved Bella. Bella loved her. I wasn't going to let that happen on my watch.

I raced forward as I heard Mama Cullen let out a pained scream. I leapt over the treaty line snarling as saliva dripped from my fangs. I didn't slow down as I saw Edward either. He raised his hard, curved like claws, in the air to take off Mama Cullen's head presumably. I rocketed out of the tree line barreling into him.

Edward and I rolled several yards as he snarled in surprise.

I held the offending hand in my teeth as I viciously ripped my head back and forth creating jagged tears as I ripped it off.

_You never touch a woman. _

"I will do as I damn please you filthy mutt!" Edward screamed trying to push me off him.

I heard Jared and Sam enter the clearing as I crushed Edwards hand to bits in front of him. I latched onto his elbow and swung widely throwing him away from us.

I circled back to Mama Cullen as she knelt in the dirt, deep lashes covering her body and venom everywhere. She was sobbing into her hands as Jared sat next to her snarling. Dr. Fang was frowning trying to approach her.

I phased seamlessly as I got close to her.

"I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner. Will you be okay?" I asked crouching down in front of her.

She sobbed harder looking up at me. She had devastation in her eyes. Her eyes flicked towards Dr. Fang as she sobbed harder.

I slowly turned towards him. He had a few deep slashes but not nearly as much as Mama Cullen.

Sam was snarling and blocking Edward as I crouched down near her.

"Well it's good to know that you have no pair of balls. Letting your mate; a woman, damned leech but still a woman, get beaten and almost decapitated? You are a low life even for a parasite." I snapped lowly.

Mama Cullen slowly got up from the ground with Jared's help. I glanced back towards her. Bella is going to be so upset that she was hurt for her.

"I cannot see my own soul. I cannot see if someone I meet is actually my mate. Carlisle stood back and watched me get attacked by his 'child' only taking a few hits at first. Carlisle is not my mate." She choked out a sob at the end. She was heartbroken.

"You vile woman! You gave my mate, my Bella, over to a pack of wild, unruly beasts! How dare you defy me!" Edward roared getting around Sam.

I stepped in front of him more than 40 feet from her.

"Get this straight fucktard. You are the unruly beast." Jared snapped from Mama Cullen's side after phasing.

"More importantly, Bella is not yours. She is not your mate and she never has been yours." I said quietly in a deadly tone, "That woman is mine. That is my mate. You stay the fuck away from her and you stay the fuck away from Mama Cullen."

Edward's eyes darkened as he roared out his anger and lunged for me. I phased fluidly and met his attack head on.

He screamed utter gibberish at me as I thought about Bella's smile and her laugh. I thought about how the smell of fear disappeared once she was away from him and how affectionate she was today. I thought about my mate as I bit and dodged the leech.

"SHE IS MINE YOU DISGUSTING MONGREL!" he roared as he ripped his razor claws across my chest.

I hollowed in pain before seeing red. I began to fight off instinct as opposed to thought.

Edward lost a limp or two in the fury but his "siblings" showed up and got involved. Sam and Jared jumped in to defend me as we were pulled apart.

Edward lay wincing in pain struggling to get out of his family's' hands. I panted with blood dripping from several wounds. I phased human reopening the biggest wounds, on my chest.

"You will never touch her again. Don't you ever come near her or I will end your life." I warned.

I slowly backed away from the parasites. Dr. Fang made a feeble attempt to get to Mama Cullen. I let dark snarls rip from my teeth. He backed off looking back at his "son" as we slowly made our way to the treaty line.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YOU FLEEBAGS!"

Jared had Mama Cullen running alongside him until the line. I glanced at her and looked at Sam.

"Esme. If you wish, you may stay on this side of the line. Bella would be devastated over losing you." Sam said kindly and softly, "If you stay near the pack, you will be safe."

She nodded once, "Thank you. I would like to see Bella, but I am going to go up and stay with some family in Alaska."

I nodded at her before running to Bella.

* * *

><p>Bella freaked out to say the least. I came back with healing scars all over my torso. She gently cleaned me of blood as she silently cried. I did my best to wipe the tears away but I didn't want to get blood on her.<p>

My skin only felt mildly weird as she took care of me. It felt strange for someone to be taking care of me. I protested at first even letting my anger slip and baring my teeth at her when she argued with me.

At first, she flinched back from me but she quickly shook her head and glared at me.

"Sit your ass down," She hissed before her eyes filled with tears, "this is my fault just let me help."

Mama Cullen visited with Bella for about an hour to explain to her what had happened and where she was going. Bella cried and told her that she loved her. Mama Cullen thanked me and was gone.

Sam waited for Bella to collect herself before talking to us as a pack.

I tried to get her to go to her room and rest but she started to cry on me when I suggested she do so.

"I just," she started before whispering in an ashamed tone, "You make me feel safe. I'm scared."

I felt my hard mask soften slightly. I wanted her to rest, but I wouldn't let her be scared when I could do something.

I tentatively reached for her. My whole body froze for a moment when I felt the warmth from her skin. I never initiated contact with people. It felt like I was sticking my hand in the way of a blow torch. I steeled my nerves and begged my body to listen to me.

I gently grabbed her shoulder pulling her into me. My skin crawled nervously but settled quickly as I reminded myself that this was Bella.

She looked at me shocked but proud. She looked happier. She settling against me easily, even sighing softly as I hugged her.

I sat down in the chair gently keeping her against me. She curled her feet underneath her and snuggled into my lap quietly.

I rested my arm around her gently at first. My skin wasn't crawling though so I tightened my grip on her. She cuddled a little closer at my tightening. I exhaled slowly and thankfully.

"Okay, no more patrolling alone guys. Edward's words will be taken seriously. We don't want him crossing the treaty line nor do we want to endanger anyone. Always patrol in pairs, especially you Paul." Sam started.

I bore my teeth at his statement, "I can handle myself perfectly fine against that parasite."

Sam gave me a knowing smirk with sad eyes, "I know you can Paul but I don't expect him to fight as he normally would in this situation. I don't want you taking on a group of leeches when you could be more prepared for the worst."

Bella nodded quickly looking at me with big doe eyes, shining with fear. My skin did a single ripple of panic remembering that she was touching me before settling.

I opened my mouth to snip at them but nothing came out looking at Bella. I narrowed my eyes at her and then at Sam.

"Fine." I hissed.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. It has been an interesting year to say the least. I will be working to update more often. I'm aiming to never make you guys wait more than a month!<em>

_Review! Tell me what you thought. I accept constructive criticism. It helps better my writing!_

_Thanks for the read guys! Have a good day!_

_~Wanagi_


End file.
